Searching for you
by Sra. Queen
Summary: Sometimes takes time for you to realize that the person right next to you is what you need the most, and you only see this when that person get out of you life. Set after Doomsday.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Searching for you**

Author: Sra. Queen

Pairing: CLOIS

Summary: Sometimes takes time for you to realize that the person right next to you is what you need the most, and you only see this when that person get out of you life. Set after Doomsday

Author Note: This is my first fic ever; I decided to write this after I watch Doomsday.

I editing this I found a beta and she helped me with the fic.

Thanks Kymmi

Criticizing or not write reviews.

Chapter 1

Clark sat down in the roof of the Daily Planet thinking that there was nothing for him to do and that he was done with letting his emotions take over.

Clark Kent is dead and that's it.

"Chloe told me what happened, are you just going to give up?" asked Oliver.

"What are you doing here?" Clark said, with a rough tone in his voice.

"I'm trying to put some sense in you," Oliver said, sounding a little disappointed.

"Did you know that there are a lot of people missing? Including your partner."

"I know she is missing Oliver, you don't have to remind me," Clark said softly. "I looked everywhere, it seems like she vanished, but I refuse to believe she is…" he couldn't even say the word.

"Look Clark," Oliver said, "there has to be something we're missing here."

"Don't worry Oliver, I'm doing everything I can and I'm going to find her," and with that Clark super-sped out of there.

Future, 3009

"So, are you ready Miss Lane?" Rock said

"Sure. Let's go." Lois said.

Lois couldn't believe what had happened to her in these last four days, when she had first come to the future and didn't understand anything that was happening, it was really scary, but then a group of people found her.

They call themselves The Legion; it was then that she figured everything out, all the things about the future that she always asked herself but could never have the answers.

And now she knows that she is going to be so happy. And that she became practically a legend working in the Daily Planet.

Oh. And the big news is that she is also married with a big legend. Clark Kent, not in a million years she would think he could become a legend. The thing is, he was the Red-Blue Blur, but further in the future from her present he is known as Superman. Well. It was time to go home.

"Lois, I need to tell you something really important," Rokk said, very seriously.

"What's wrong?" Lois asked looking suspicious.

"I'm sending you back but you will not have any memories of what you learned in your time here," Rokk said.

"Are you kidding me? Nobody warned me about this, you can't erase my memories, they are really important and…."

"Lois," Imra yelled. "I know it's hard right now but it's dangerous, you know too much. Knowing this much may make you take the wrong decisions.

"Why would I take the wrong decision if my life is so incredible in the future?"

"Because," Rokk started, "the Lois Lane from the past is not ready to learn everything you saw, it is still early. And do you really want to come back knowing everything that will happen in your life? It makes life so predicable, something that you hate.

"I know. It's just. What if not knowing would mess everything up? Because we are just going back to the way things were before. I'm not going to have all the information and I could get scared and screw up," she took a deep breath, "with him".

"Ha," Garth said. "You're not supposed to have all the information. And you are not going to ruin anything. You know why?"

Lois shook her head.

"Because it's destiny, always was. And you are just going to know what to do. You will felt that it was right. And because of this you both will become close. That's what is written and you can't change it. So no more worries, Miss Lane. Wanna go home or not?"

"Of course I want to go home. I just hope everything will work out."

"It will," Rokk said. "Now, we are sending you back, but where you want to go? We can't just send you to the middle of the street."

"Haha. You can send me to the Kent farm."

"Sure, see you already are doing things to get close to him," Garth said.

"The Kent Farm is the best place. And yes, he will be there, so even if I don't remember anything I'm still going to see him." They were all looking at her. "OK, I'm stopping. It was really nice to meet all of you."

"It was really nice meet you too, Miss Lane," Garth said.

"Ready?"

"Yes," said an excited Lois.

And then a light enveloped her and she was gone. But all Lois saw after the light hit her was memories fading away and then darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry took so long to update and thank you so much for all the reviews.

Here is next chapter. Hope you all like e hope reviews.

Chapter 2

Clark decided to go to the farm; he needed stay alone for a moment. He was trying to figure out what to do next. He has so much going on in his mind that he need organized his thoughts.

He had never imagined that not knowing were Lois Lane was would bring so much sadness in his life. Now that he gave that idea some thought he start to get scared. He didn't want to lose her, that suggestion gave him more creeps that he ever wanted to admit.

But might be true and he hoped that he was going to find her soon and that she woudl be fine. Some bad ideas about this subject were starting to ruminate in his mind but he tried to ignore it; he didn't need these kinds of thoughts right now.

He went inside the house and suddenly he felt like he was not alone. Walking into the living room he saw what it look like a body. A women's body. Clark stop dead in the place. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. It was really her. Was she okay?

Oh my God, he thought, what that hell happened? Was she really there?

He started to get close, not really believing in what his eyes showed him.

"Lois." He reached his hands to touch her face. "Lois." He didn't know what to say.

"Please wake up Lois, it's really you, isn't it? Come on. Open your eyes."

From her sleep Lois started to sense a warm hand resting on her face. It felt like heaven. She didn't remember where she was. She started to open her eyes when she felt a pair of baby blue eyes staring at her. She knew them anywhere.

"Clark," she said softly, still a little sleep.

When she started to open her eyes, Clark felt so relieved that she was moving and that she was here. He hoped he wasn't dreaming. He needed to touch her, feel that she was finally here. He pulls her close into a hug.

"Lois, it's really you. Where did you go? Please tell me you're here and that I'm not dreaming."

"Wow, Smallville. What's with the welcome? What you mean where did I go?"

She was really confused. He looked so lost and terrified. What was happening?

"Lois, you've been gone for almost a week. Your photo was in the missing people section of the newspaper. Everyone is going crazy looking for you. Chloe, Oliver, me. What happened?"

Clark was so happy to see her, and she was giving him a hard time. Typical Lois. He had missed her so much. But then he saw a ring in the sofa. The Legion ring. But he had always kept the ring at the Daily Planet, so how did it get here? Oh…

"Look, I don't know what happened, all I remember is that I was in the Daily Planet and Tess showed up. We have a 'little' disagreement. It was nothing, really. I didn't know all that time have passed. Did you think she did some sort of experiment on me? God, I have to go back there and finish what I started."

Clark made a remark to check about that later, and without Lois notifying he took the ring.

"Lois. I don't know. We will deal with Tess later. Let's warn everybody that you are okay. A lot of things changed when you were gone."

Lois could sense something was wrong. Clark seems kind of different. Like when he was with Lana and started to brood about nothing or when he kept saying that everything bad that happened was his fault. For a moment she feared Lana would be back, if only because of the way she changed Clark. She'd always liked the girl, but she could sure dampen the mood around the Kent Farm.

"What happened?" she asked seriously.

"Remember Davis Bloom?" Clark started.

"The beast that kidnapped Chloe, how could I forget?"

"So. There is no beast. He killed it"

HE. Lois thought about the last conversation she had with him. He seems afraid of losing. He was afraid that the beast would kill him. She needed to know if he was OK. But she was not going to be able to leave Clark right now because he looks like he needs her.

Clark keep going. "And for some reason Davis Bloom was separate of the beast and he get angry because Jimmy and Chloe were making up, so he killed Jimmy. Then Jimmy killed him because Davis was really angry with Chloe and probably would do something horrible with her."

Lois looked into his eyes and saw that he was blaming himself for what happened. She didn't understand.

"Stop doing this, I don't know how it happened, and Jimmy didn't deserve this. I mean he is… was such a nice guy. But stop blaming yourself."

Clark looked at her and pull her into a hug. How did she do that, Clark asked himself. It's like she knows what I'm feeling and thinking. "Thank you," he said.

Lois smiles. "It's okay, Smallville. So, would you drive me to see Chloe? I'm sure she is a mess. And then drive me to see Jimmy's tomb. I missed his funeral and I would like to say some things."

"Sure Lois. Are you okay?" Clark asked

"Honestly," she smirked, "I don't know. Like you said, a lot of things happened and it's just…too much."

"But at least we are going to have good news. You're back and they were really worried that you wouldn't make it."

"What about you Smallville. Weren't you worried about me?"

"Of course I was Lois. But I just knew that you would be back. I refused to believe that you were dead," he said so softy that Lois didn't know what to say. She looks at him in the eyes and stopped in her tracks. She couldn't move. God, she wanted to kiss him. What, no. She has to stop with these thoughts. It's just he never was so caring and worried about her and it made her walls melt a little.

"Ready?" Clark asked.

They start to walk to the door.

He was so close that he wished he had kissed her. But now that he knows that she is okay. He is going to stick with his plan. He has to get away from the people he loves the most so he could become a hero. For some reason he found it really hard to stay away from Lois. But it was something he had to do.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey everyone. I'm sorry it took me so long to update this fic.

I was looking for a beta to help me with my English and that's why it took so long. I'm really sorry. And thanks to everyone that review my story. I'm back now. And here is the next chapter

Chapter 3

They are driving in silence in the car. Lois start to get really uncomfortable so she laid her head in the window and pretend to be sleeping; the truth was that she was concerned about Clark, he seems so lost and different and it made her think about what really happened in the time she was away. She just hoped that they would get to Chloe's house soon because then she could try to get more answers.

Clark gets out of the truck and opens the door to Lois. He notes that she was in her own little world and that made him wonder what was she thinking. Lois Lane would rarely be so quiet.

"We are here already," Clark said while he opened the door to her.

"Oh. Thanks, Smallville. So. this is her new house huh? It seems pretty, let's go inside."

"I'll be here waiting for you Lois, I have some calls to make." Clark said a little nervous.

He didn't want to go inside because last time he talked to Chloe he had made it pretty explicit that he couldn't be close to the people he loved anymore. After all the days that he had thought Lois was dead he couldn't just leave her. Not yet.

Lois tried not to push him too much. "Ok, Smallville." And with that Lois walked in the house to see how Chloe was after all.

Chloe was in her room when she heard a knock. She wondered who it was, since she had barely received any visits. She opened the door and was frozen in her spot. Tears started to pool in her eyes; she'd been wondering what had happened to her cousin – If she was ok. In the moment she just hoped that it wasn't just a dream, so she took a step closer and threw herself in Lois's waiting arms.

"Shhh coz, it's ok. I'm here." Lois started to cry too, because now that she saw what state Chloe was in made it all the more real. Her disappearance, Jimmy's death, everything.

"I thought I would never see you again Lo, where were you?"

"Honestly, I don't know." Lois said. "But that's not important right now, because I'm here to see how you're doing. I heard about Jimmy and I'm so sorry. How are you holding up?

"I'm trying to move on, Lo. But sometimes it's hard because we were just making up and then this terrible thing happened. And now, after everything, I wonder if someday I'll be able to be happy." Chloe said honestly.

"I know that sometimes it feels like you won't get to be happy but I'm sure that you will. It's just some people go through hard moments before they find real happiness. But don't worry Chlo. You will find it." Lois said trying to comfort her cousin.

"I'm really happy you're here and that you fine Lo. I wouldn't know what to do without you."

"I'm not going anywhere; except to the cemetery to see Jimmy's tomb. And you are going to come with me? Clark is going take us." Lois said.

"Clark. Really? He is talking to you? Where did you see him?" Chloe said in disbelief.

"Why would Clark not talk to me? I woke up in the farm and he was there. But he seems different for some reason. I mean a lot of things happened since I was gone."

"He is going through some difficult moments. I'm not going with you guys because it's being hard on me to go there." Chloe lied because she was angry with Clark. She didn't understand why he was getting away from everybody and he didn't even come to see her or be there for her in such a difficult time. If he needed space from her she was not going to push.

"Ok, Chlo. After I come back I will stop by so we could spend some time together".

"Okay." Chloe hugged Lois. "I missed you so much"

"Missed you too. See you soon. Bye baby"

And with that Lois headed out of the door.

______________________________________________________________________

Clark and Lois were going to the cemetery to see Jimmy's tomb.

"So, is it everything okay with Chloe?" Clark asked trying to sound casual.

"Why didn't you go upstairs and ask her yourself?".

She was pushing him and he knew it.

"We're here, Lois." Before Clark could open the door to Lois she was already out of the car and walking in the direction of the cemetery.

"Are you not going wait for me to show the way?"

"Lead the way, Smallville. You're so slow sometimes."

When they arrived in the tomb Lois knelt. "Well, Jimbo, I never thought this day would come so quickly because honestly I didn't think you be gone so early. I just wanted to say that it's hard and I may never had shown it but you were a good friend, Jimmy and wherever you are you should know that we are going to miss you." Lois had tears in her eyes but she kept holding them. "Sorry if I didn't go to your funeral and I don't know why I didn't go, really," She smirked and rose up.

Clark was standing not so far away from her and felt even sadder than he was already feeling. People kept saying that he shouldn't blame himself for what have happened but he couldn't avoid, it was part of who he was.

_________________________________________________________________________

Clark stopped the truck near Lois's apartment.

"Home sweet home," Clark said.

They fell in silence and Clark wondered what he should say that wouldn't make him give up what he was going to do next. Some words that he could say that wouldn't make Lois be hurt or angry but thinking about it now, nothing came up. He was pulled out of his trance when Lois asked him a question.

"Wanna to go upstairs drink a coffee or something?"

Yes, he wanted that but if he went it would make everything harder. "Sorry Lois but I have to go now". He pulled her into a hug and didn't want to let her go.

Lois was sensing something different in his actions, like he was trying to tell her something but couldn't really find the words. She felt afraid again – something that she had been feeling since she woke up in the farm; afraid because the way Clark was reacting.

"Bye, Lois," Clark said before he let her go. Tears start to appear in his eyes but Lois couldn't see it because it was too dark.

Lois opened the door and said, "Goodnight, Smallville. Call me if you need anything okay?"

He nods and starts the ignition. Once on the road Clark can't hold the tears anymore. He knew he had to do this. That his emotions for the people in his life were so strong and he needed to let go if he would become the hero his father wanted him to be. From all the people he walked away he didn't understand why it was being so hard to let go of Lois. Maybe it was because she was missing and he hadn't been with her for days or maybe it was because it was something more.


	4. Chapter 4

Here is the next chapter

Please review. They mean so much to me.

**Chapter 4**

It has been two months since he had vanished from everyone. She didn't understand why because she thought things really started to change after she woke up in the farm two months ago. Even if she knew something was wrong with him she also could sense that he really had missed her and that he kept giving signals that made her realized that Clark Kent could be lost without her. He was being so gentle and hugging her all the time, like he was trying to say goodbye. Thinking about that now totally made sense because that has been exactly what he was doing. He was saying goodbye to her and she didn't understand why. She was definitely angry with him for abandoning her like that. If he claims to miss her so much in four days she went missing God knows where, how could he be gone for two months? She knew that he was gone because Chloe had filled her in everything that has been happening including Clark suddenly needing to go away. Not a phone call or a message saying that he was okay.

"Lois, you've been looking the same spot for like a hour. Don't you need to look if you want to find a breaking story?"

Lois looked at the new editor of the Daily Planet. He was definitely so much better than Tess Mercer has ever been. And in those two months he has really helped her. He was a real professional and she was very grateful that he was the new editor of the Daily Planet.

"Sorry Chief. Lots of things in my mind. I've been chasing stories about the Red-Blue Blur all over Metropolis. These last months have been full of saves from him and I'm always covering him first hand. I'm just finishing my last article."

"Okay Lois, finish soon." Perry said and walks to his room.

* * *

Lois came home after a busy day at the Daily Planet. She was very tired and lonely, but she would never admit that for anybody.

Suddenly her phone started to ring. She looked at the caller ID to see an unknown number. It must be him. He was calling her a lot lately and most of times they talked about him and what it was like to be a super hero and have to always save the world. They talked about his origins and how it was to grow up so different from everybody. In those moments that she talks to him she doesn't feel so lonely because there is something in him that is so familiar and easy to deal with. Even if he was from another planet. Something that she didn't feel for anybody, or maybe she already felt with someone but didn't wanted to go there. It was strange and invigorating at the same time.

"Hello." She picks up her phone.

"Hey. Miss Lane. I read you last article about me. You put me in such a pedestal." He let out a laugh.

"Good to know. You know it's very hard to find someone willing to help so many people like you do. I think you deserve the credit."

The line went into silence for a moment.

"Hey. Are you okay Miss Lane? You seem a little distracted." He asked worried.

"I'm fine. I was just thinking about how we always talk about you and you know so little about me."

That was true, Clark thought for a moment. She always had the best answers for his problems when they talked. He missed her so much and knowing he could talk to her this last few months it was what helped him. He tried really hard to be far away, especially from her. But he couldn't, sometimes he felt so selfish for doing this.

"So. What's bothering you Miss Lane?"

She felt the need to open up with him; tell him what was the reason that she felt so lost these days. For some reason it was easy talked to him and easy to let him in. He is not any guy that would break her heart like the others did. She knows him just recently and she felt like she could trust him. So she decided to let it out.

"Have you ever felt like you tried to move on and for some reason you just can't?" she asked. Clark goggle his eyes in surprise. That is exactly how he felt.

"And then you keep wondering if you did something wrong with someone. And how or what happened that make you felt that way? That something you thought didn't matter much hurts more than anything." She let out with a deep breath.

"I'm sure you did nothing wrong. Maybe he just needed time to find himself," Clark said and felt like he was betraying her. He knew of whom she was talking about. And hearing from her how much he hurt her was a horrible pain.

"I just wish a could forget what he did and move on. But no matter what I do I just can't get him out of my head."

"Maybe you should, Miss Lane. If he was capable of doing something like that with you then he doesn't deserve you." Clark just wanted her to move on and be happy with someone that didn't hurt her like he did. Even if that would kill him inside.

"But that's where you wrong. I think something is bothering him. He's been through a lot lately and maybe he just need time to find himself like you said before. He wouldn't never do something like that because I know him. I'm sure right now he is blaming himself for everything bad that happened with the world and that he is not ready to come home. I just hope I could say to him that it's not his fault and that he is just being an ass. That he should stopping brooding and face it the world like a man." Lois said that last sentences with angry and he sensed all her feelings in the phone.

"Sorry. This has nothing to do with you. I shouldn't have yelled like that."

Only he knew how much her words were affecting him and how much those same words have everything to do with him.

"I'm so sorry Miss Lane. I have to go."

"Okay. You probably have someone to save and I'm in your way. Not that I mind because you know better than anyone how I feel about your heroism to Metropolis".

"Yes I know. And Miss Lane. You are never in my way." He closes the phone.

He was running away again. Running from her words and from her. She was right: he was a coward. In all those times that he talked with her, none of those times she talked about him and the effect that his leaving had had on her. He had thought that she was fine. That she was so much better without him. And when she said that she haven't move on it was like all that he had done was in vain. All his emotions that needed to be stopped are putting in doubt. He didn't know any more if he had made the right choice by leaving. He thought that he would be a better hero without the emotions from the one he loved but the truth was that he was a better hero now and it was because all the advice of Lois Lane, a human that in the beginning he couldn't stand but that right now he couldn't stay without. Did he really make the better choice but running away? Right now he didn't felt like he had.


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry it took me so long to update, I promise that from now one I'll not take so long.

I hope you guys like and please review.

**Chapter 5**

"Hello" Lois answered her phone.

"Hello Miss Lane. How are you?"

"Where are you Mr. Blur?" Lois looked at the sky thinking about what he was doing and decided to ask. "What are doing?"

"I'm eating dinner. That's what normal people do right?" He said and heard her laugh at the other end of the line. He missed hearing her laughter in person.

"Right. You are just like everybody else, expect you have super amazing powers and you save the world in daily basis."

"And you think I'm normal?"

"Hell no, Not even I'm normal. Thank God, because normal people are so boring."

He heard her laughing again and he knew she was so right. That's why he loved her so much. He didn't need to pretend with her. Lois Lane always made people know how special they are even if you're different, but if you are her friend and she cares for you she wouldn't look at you different. She was one of a kind. And she didn't deserve what he was putting her trough. So he needed to end this.

"I wanted to be normal my entire life." He needed to be subtle.

"Until I met someone that taught me that being normal is not more important than being special."

"They must be someone very wise."

"She is." He added quietly.

"You love her."

How did she figure out so fast? "How do you know?"

"The way you said. And I'm guessing that she doesn't know." She was a little disappointed with that. Because deep down she has this dream that maybe he could be with her, or just meet her. But having someone else changed that.

"You're right. I walked away from her, without any explanation. I'm sure she is really mad at me right now."

"Well. You will never know if you don't try to tell her. Sometimes you have to take a risk, because it's better than living wondering what could have been."

"I know. But I'm scared."

When you heard about the saves from the Red Blue Blur, people never stop to think that he must have problems. That underneath he is just a regular guy, that see the world in the same perspective as everybody else, and that he cries, laughs, and loves. She was sad for him. She knew how it felt to be scared that what you want the most might not be yours.

"It's hard, but where would the fun be if everything came easy. The best prize is the one where you fight for it the hardest."

"I hurt her. I did everything wrong. What if she doesn't forgive me? I don't think I could take it - rejection from her."

"I think that if you're lucky enough that she loves you then you don't need to worry. You should talk to her. Go to her place and tell her everything. And make her understand."

"It's not that simple. I've done this for a long time now. She is a tough person."

"God, you sound like a friend of mine. If you think too much you will always be miserable thinking of all the possibilities. And then that's the only thing you will be doing. Thinking and never acting. From someone with super speed you sure are a little slow, when it comes to matters of heart."

He broke into a smile. "Yeah. I know that I am."

"Sorry if I insulted you. I didn't mean it. You're annoying me a little that's all."

Oh God. In the times when she was talking to him in the phone as the Red Blue Blur she never told him that he annoyed her. What if she'd somehow figured it out?

He couldn't tell her everything about him over the phone. Could it  
he? Of course not. He needed to stop acting like Clark so much. No not that. He was Clark. God she made him so confused sometimes that he was already talking about himself like he was two different people. He needed to stop this now.

"Miss Lane. I need to end this. You are right; I should stop thinking so much."

He rushed to her apartment and stop in front of her door.

"I'm just going to stop at her door and knock and then tell her  
everything. What doyou think about my plan?" He asked hopefuly.

"It's a great plan. Good luck."

"Thanks. I will needed."

"Call me to tell me how everything goes ok." She was about to hang up.

"I don't think I will need to" he whispered into the phone but she heard.

She heard a knock at her door. It couldn't be, right? Of course not. It must to be Chloe.

As she was reaching to open the door she heard over the  
phone. "Are you going to answer?"

But when she opened the door what surprised her the most was who was standing there.

"Clark."

She closed the door.


	6. Chapter 6

Thank you who review. It meants a lot to me

So, this is story is coming to a end. There is this chapter and next chapter is the last.

**Chapter 6**

She couldn't believe this. Clark Kent had fooled her. She didn't want believe that he was that Red Blue Blur. That all the conversations that she had with him were actually with Clark Kent. She wanted it to be a dream. But deep down she knew it was him. Because right now all that conversations that they had together came like flashes before her eyes and it all made sense. All the feelings and the double meanings.

She was going to face him. She wasn't going to run away. No. She had too much to say.

"Lois. Open the door. Please. I need to talk to you."

Wow. She wasn't going to talk. She was going to yell.

She opened the door.

"How could you? Was it fun?"

"What??"

"Was it fun? When you're on the other line of the phone laughing at me because I said I missed you. Is that why you did that? To play with my feelings."

She was angry. She was beyond that. Clark could hear it in her voice, se it in the way she was walking. She was hurt. What had he done?

"No Lois. It wasn't, every time I talked to you I feel guilty because I knew I was hurting you. And that was the last thing I wanted to do. I don't want to hurt your feelings. I don't want to see you in pain because every time you are in pain I am too."

"Wow. Clark. That is just beautiful". She said sarcastically "Bullshit. I want you out. Get out of my apartment. Get out of my life. I hate you." She was trying to hold back the tears, Clark was seeing. And she just wanted him to get out.

"You don't mean that." He whispered

"I want you out!"

"Let me explain Lois. Give me a chance. You said for me to go to her and make her understand. That's what I'm doing."

"I can't believe you said that. You lied to me. You lied to me for a month over the phone and now you throwing at me everything that I said. You're using this against me. That's not fair. I thougt you were better than this!" She was yelling at him at that point.

And then she turned away from him and tried to walk away.

"I'm sorry Lois. Look at me please."

She couldn't look at him right now because he would see that she was holding back tears, she needed him to go away from her and never come back. But she missed him so much this last month, and she didn't understand all the feelings that she was having but she was smart enough to know that it was real and that it was something stronger than she ever felt. And that's why it hurt so much. He lied to her and abandoned her and right now she was so angry she might do something she would regret.

"Don't Clark. I can't do this. I…"

"No Lois, listen to me" Clark started and she didn't even have the strength to stop him. "I was lost because you were missing and because Jimmy died. I keep blaming myself and thinking that all my human emotions were standing in my way and because of that I couldn't become the hero that the world needs."

"But I was wrong ok, and you make me realize that. You said  
things to me that you never said to Clark and everything you said always make me feel better. I tried to get away from everybody that I know but I couldn't get away from you. Lying to you was killing me Lois."

"But you did it anyway." She whispered.

"But I didn't wanted to lie anymore. Because you made me realize that I'm a better hero because of my human side. Lois, I am a better hero because of you. Please, forgive me."

She had tears in her eyes now but she couldn't forgive him right now. She couldn't trust him after what he did.

"I can't". She said

"Lois." He lifted her chin so she could look at his face. "I can't lose you Lois. I love you." He belt down, his lips almost touching hers. But she steped back.

"Please go away" She opened the door and looked him in the eyes. "Please Clark. Don't make this harder than it already is. Go away. I need to be alone."

He knew that he had done and said everything for her to change her mind. He wouldn't give up on her ever. But now he knew she was done. He could see it in her eyes that she wasn't going to give him what he wanted. Not right now, not tonight. And she was begging him to leave her alone so he steped out of her apartment. "I'm sorry". He said before she closed the door in his face.

Lois closed the door and knelt on the floor starting to cry uncontrollably. He loved her, when he said that she almost jumped into his arms. She missed him so much and she wanted to hug him and tell him that he needed stop blaming himself and that his human emotions are what made him who he was, they are what transform him into the man she loves so much. But she couldn't say all that because she didn't trust him after what he had done. She never thought Clark Kent could hurt her. And he had. He hurt her more than anything or anybody had ever had the capacity to.

She lay down on her bed and fell asleep crying and thinking about him.

He heard her crying. It was agonizing, like a knife was cutting through his heart. And it hurt even more to know that he was the cause. He hoped that it wasn't too late and that she would forgive him. Because now that he had found what he'd been looking his entire life he couldn't lose her. He would never forgive himself if he lost the most important person in his life.

"Please Lois I need you to forgive me". Were the words he repeated until he feel sleep.

.......

So, what do you think?

Please review


	7. Chapter 7

Hey

This is the last chapter of this story.

That was the first fic I write and I really enjoyed the ride. Thanks to everyone who read this.

**Chapter 7**

The next day Lois walked in the bullpen of the Daily Planet and went to her desk to prepare papers that needed to be checked. Something that she was working for her next story.

"Lois. Come to my office now." She heard her editor Perry White yell.

"Hi Chief. Is there a problem?"

"I just wanted to announce that you will be working with a partner from now on. He used to work here about three months ago but quit. And now that I'm the new editor he asked to come back. I'm partnering you with him so he can learn Lane.

"I don't like you idea chief. He is probably going to be in my way. I don't need someone who is going to slow me down chief."

"No discussions Lane, you used to work with him, you know him and he is going to learn with you." Perry said wanting to finish this discussion.

"I know him? What is his name?"

"Clark Kent" Perry started. "I owed him a favor and he seems to have potential…

But Lois was murmuring. Oh no no no no no no.

"Is there a problem Lane?"

"Yes. There is. I'm not going to work with him of all people Perry. He doesn't have potential. And he is the worst guy to work with journalism because to start with he is slow. So slow. He never keeps up with me. And I can't stand people like him around me."

"Wow. Looks like a personal problem to me."

How did he know that was it? She was rambling too much that's why. She should have been a little subtler. Now she was going to have to explain to her chief about her issues with Clark Kent and she didn't want to do that now.

"It's not that, ok. There is a bunch of reporters working here. Partner him with someone else."

"No. It's going to be with you. He is a little shy and I think it's going to be a great start if he could work with someone who he is familiar with. It's destiny. You are going to be able to work with him again. If it's nothing personal than I don't see what the issue here." Perry finished

"That's just great." She whispered. She couldn't tell Perry what  
was her and Clark's problem, first because if she was going to tell him what Clark did to her she would have to include the part about the Red Blue Blur, and she couldn't do this because she would never reveal Clark's true identity. Even after everything he did to her she would never betray him like that. Second she wasn't going to reveal her personal problems to her chief. She didn't open with anybody and she wasn't going to with him. So the only alternative was to face it. Face him. He was going to work here with her or not. It was going to be hard both ways.

"So go to work Lane. He must to be here already. I have an assignment for you, go check." Perry said motioning for her to get out of his office.

She walked out of the door and take a deep breath. Focus Lois. You can do this. She kept repeating to herself, trying to stop thinking about the fact that Clark Kent was going to be working with her again. And that things will never be the same. He hurt her and he said that he loved her. There he is. Oh God. This was going to be harder than she thought.

Clark was walking into the bullpen again after so much time away. Looking around he realized how much he had missed this. His job, this place, his life. Lois. He spoted her coming right in front of him. Well. Looks like Perry told her about their partnership and she wasn't happy about.

She approached him and said. "You're low. You made him partner us together."

Of course she was going to blame him. "No. I didn't. It was all his idea. I just accept without a fight. Unlike you I presume."

She glared at him. Making him get scared by her look and he stayed back a little.

"Lois. I just want my old life back; I wanted to be able to banter  
with you again. But what I wanted the most is move forward. With you. That's why I'm here. You're going to have to live with that until you can forgive me."

"It could take I lot of time. " She said nonchalantly.

So she was thinking in forgiving him. He thought. "Unlike some people. I can be very patient."

Pretending that she didn't care about what he said she gave him a bunch of papers. "We need check this. Follow me and don't slow me down okay. We can do this." She said more to herself than to him.

They did things that they used to do working in a newspaper. Clark was happy that the assignment was working and that they could make a good story out of it. Things for him at work seemed to be going back to normal. The only thing that was different was his relationship with her. Sometimes when he looked at her eyes he could see that she was distant. But he also knew it was just a matter of time.

* * *

After the end of their assignment she had disappeared to the roof of the Daily Planet. It was still hard to see him after what he had done. But at the end of the day she was happy to have him back.

She missed him so much.

"Hi" Are you okay?" He appeared out of the shadows.

"Don't ever scare me like that. I could think it was a bad person and jump from the roof. " She looked at him.

"And then I would have to catch you" He smiled. "I would never let anything bad happen to you. If I did something that hurt you it was never intentionally. You have to believe me."

"I don't want to fight anymore. I'm tired of it."

"I know. So stop fighting. I need you to forgive me Lois. So we can move on."

"It's not easy. I feel like I can't trust you right now."

"You can. I want, I need you to trust me." He holds her hands. "I  
trust you Lois. With my secret. That's why I told you. It was never I matter of trust. I was always afraid that if I told you, if you knew all my secrets you would been in danger. And I couldn't live with that if it happened. But I didn't want to lie to you anymore. And I know I made the right choice. I always knew that you would never do anything to hurt me and that you would have accepted me. Not matter who I am or where I am from."

"Do you wanna know what I trust you with too?" He asked her hopefuly.

She looked at him and shook her head whispering…"No".

"With my heart." She looked at him and couldn't stand back or run away. She wanted to believe in his words more than anything. She didn't want to fight anymore. She wanted to give in to this overwhelming feeling that was inside her.

"I need you to trust in me with your heart. I promise not to break it again. I know what I did and I'm not proud but we can't ignore this". He monitored with his hands between then two. "It's the strongest feeling that I ever felt. And don't tell me you're not feeling it too. Let's be honest with each other always. From now on. No more lies. "

"No more lies. Promise you're not going to run away again" She said more serious than anything she ever said before.

"You're stuck with me. I can't run away from you" He tried to make a joke to lighten the tension. But for the first time Lois was being so serious that he thought it was not a good idea.

"Promise me". She said again.

"I Promise" He told her seriously and firmly, looking in her eyes so she would believe him.

They stood there looking into each other eyes and starting to get closer until their lips were almost touching. "I promise you". He told her one more time before their lips came together in a sweet kiss.

They started to feel each other mouths and could feel the electricity that was in the kiss. Things started to heat up and the sweet kiss became something much more needy and passionate. Lois pulled away needing to breath.

"I love you Lois" he smiled at her and huged her, pulling her close.

"I love you too Smallville." She had a simple and radiant smile on her face as they pulled away and he looked at her.

"You liked that, didn't you." He said

"Don't let that go to you head Smallville."

"God Lois. I missed so much. Say it again. my name."

She knew what one he was talking about."Smallville." She smiled.

"You know that I'm never letting you go Lois."

"You better not". She kissed him again. And both of them knew that everything would be okay, because after a long time of searching they have finally found each other.

**The End**

So, what do you think?

I'm writing another story, it's a one shot. So, stay tuned that I'm going post soon.

Bye


End file.
